


Her Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie Mahaswaren/Steven Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, It is confusing, Spinel is jealous, Spinel/Steven Universe - Freeform, Spinevel, Spineven, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven and Connie date, There Is Drama, connverse - Freeform, finished writing at 1 AM, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven explains to Spinel that he is going on a date.





	Her Everything

* * *

Spinel was  _ confused.  _ Very confused. She sat in silence as she watched Steven scavenging desperately throughout the room for an item he hadn’t made clear. He dug through a box under the bed and froze, letting out a little ‘Ta-da!’ when he finally pulled a big pink jacket from the box.

“Here it is! I thought I’d never find it!” He sighed in relief, quickly slipping it over his shoulders before sliding in to his signature, pink sandals.

Earlier today, Spinel recalls Steven explains to her what they call a  _ date _ . She still hadn’t grasped the purpose or meaning of this so-called  _ date _ , so she had asked him a few times today. Each time she’d ask, he’d add in an extra little detail.

_ “It’s a time when two people, who are in a romantic relationship get together to hang out!” She blinked,  _ remembering when he once explained, seeming very enthusiastic and excited for this experience. Seeing him light up like that was really the only reason she’d kept asking. His smile was contagious, and Spinel couldn’t help but admire it every time it happened.

That being said, Steven had never mentioned to her on who he would be with tonight. 

“Hey! Wait, Steven?” The pink gem said quietly, just as Steven had stepped his foot out the door.

He paused, turning back towards the curious Spinel with that  _ gentle, warming  _ smile that always messed her up…

“Is everything okay?” 

Spinel stuttered, still distracted from that smile-

She didn’t want to seem knowsy, or invasive on his personal business and immediately regretted even saying anything in the first place.

“Have a great time, ...on your  _ date.”  _ She offered a smile, saying the word ‘date’ as if it were a curse.  _ Oh boy, did she know what she was in for. _

She had no clue what date meant, but she knew exactly what  _ romance _ meant. Pink would use that word  _ a lot.  _

“Oh, ...thanks Spinel. See you later?” He chuckled, asking her that, unsure if he actually was going to see her later. 

“You know I’ll  _ always  _ be here… for you. Just like you were for me.” Her smile had widened, and she was now fiddling with her fingers to try and fight back (and fail) a flustered face.

Steven’s response a toothy grin, and a small laugh. “Right. See you soon, then!” Finally, he closed the door behind him and began his short walk down to the beach.

Spinel stood at the door, watching from the glass for as long as he was in view, which wasn’t for very long.

She sighed sadly, feeling empty inside. Garnet was out on some  _ top secret  _ mission, and that left the only ones, Pearl and Amethyst in the temple. Spinel listened to them bantering about something obnoxious in the kitchen, and sighed once more, rolling her eyes.

She really wasn’t anything without Steven. She had just realized  _ he  _ was her  _ everything…  _ maybe that’s why she’d grown an attachment to him. He didn’t mind it, but he always tried telling her to  _ be her own gem _ , and to  _ get out there and find something you like! _

That really only went in one ear and out the other. She’s just absentmindedly sit and watch him with a dreamy gaze, getting lost in his contagious joy.

She sometimes wondered if he felt the same about her… she really feared this being a one-sided thing. 

But then again, who could really  _ love  _ a Spinel? Pink Diamond abandoned her for 6,000 years, and not even the other diamonds could put up with her. 

She just needs to find  _ someone. Someone who could love her for her. _

Spinel shook her head, clearing her thoughts. 

_ If Steven didn’t love you, he wouldn’t have stayed with you for this long. _

Yeah, that’s it. That’s all she needed to remember. That reassuring smile, his warm embrace…

That’s all she needed. It kept her going. She fed off of it and it gave her hope, energy and everything she needed to exist.  _ Steven.  _ She would do anything for him.

Spinel thought about heading back up to Stevens room and waiting for him.

_ Wait for him? _

Spinel smirks,  _ yeah right. I’m totally going to see what he’s doing. _

After all, a date did seem sort of fun. He hyped it up by talking about it non-stop, and when he explained it, he made it sound so surreal.

She was hoping that she and Steven could go on a  _ date _ after this…

* * *

Spinel was very happy to be leaving the temple where all that could be heard was endless, annoying-bickering back and forth between those two  _ lunatics. Especially Amethyst.  _ She’d always have something to say. A comeback for everything Pearl protested.

  
  


Anyways, now she has to find him, on the beach. She knows the beach,  _ yes, she knows it very well.  _

The beach was her go-to spot to let the tears flow. She has been doing better lately though, since Steven wouldn’t let it get that far and would comfort her before she’d have to go to the beach.

She hasn’t been there in 2 weeks, and she kind of forgot what it looked like. It was just a ways down from the temple. She began walking, listening to the sound of her  _ shoes  _ squeaking every time she takes a step. It was absolutely annoying and she really, really,  **really** hated it.

It’s not like it was removable of the sort, so she’d just have to tune it out. It was getting easier as she came closer to the beach, where the sound of the gentle waves drowned out all annoying sounds.

Spinel began to scan the area, searching for Steven and his date. That’s when she suddenly spotted him. With  _ her. _

_ With his other friend, Connie. _

On a date with his other friend? Spinel was very confused now. This just went against  _ everything  _ he told her! He just contradicted himself!

Unless…

Unless he and Connie  _ are  _ in a romantic relationship?...

_ Nah.  _ That can’t be right. Maybe he forgot to mention to her that friends can date too? She wasn’t sure anymore.  _ Did he lie to her? No. He wouldn’t lie to her… _

Spinel hid behind a nearby boulder and started to make possible connections of what she just saw.  _ Maybe she was imagining it? Did her eyes deceive her? _

She tried peeking out from the side of the boulder, blinking and rubbing her eyes to confirm what she was seeing, and ...it was true.

She glanced from a distance at the pair, sitting in two chairs on either side of a table. She watched Connie’s flustered face, seeming to laugh at everything Steven said to her. Her laugh, her presentation, ...her everything… just made Spinel feel discouraged.

She felt like... she didn’t stand a chance against  _ Connie.  _ Not a single chance...

  
  


For some reason, she felt a pang in her chest… she was getting flashbacks to when this happened last time.

It was right before she met the Diamonds, when he promised. 

_ I’ll be right back. This time, for real. I promise. _ He smiled at her with a reassuring expression, and she watched as he ran off, running into her arms, and calling Connie’s name.

She watched them be all touchy-feely, holding hands and making each other flustered. She felt the same feelings now, just like she did, that day.

“Well, look at you, Mr. Universe. That is such a fancy outfit,” Connie snickered, sarcastically referring to Stevens normal, everyday attire.

“What can I say? It’s a classic.” He gave a toothy grin, shrugging as he watched her with a loving gaze.

Spinel couldn’t stand the sight… she was feeling a bit 

light-headed now.

“Steven?...” Spinel was now a few inches away from the two and their table, watching with watery eyes as she tried to fight back tears.

“S-Spinel?... is something wrong? said Steven, stopping mid-conversation with Connie, slightly shocked to see his pink best friend. Why did she look so sad?

Spinel couldn’t speak anymore. She felt guilty for this. She averted her gaze to the sand of many colors, fiddling with her hands nervously,

Connie sat in awkward silence with a confused expression, looking between the two each time they’d speak. She didn’t know much about Spinel, but she did know that she was a friend of Stevens.

He smiled apologetically to Connie, and shrugs.

Steven got up from his seat and approached Spinel, who was on the verge of tears. Once he reached her, he immediately put his arm around her and brought her in for a warm embrace.

“Is everything okay, Spinel? Do you want to go back to the temple and talk things out?...” he gently offered as the pink gem began crying in to his shoulder. 

Eventually, Connie was up from her seat as well, and approached the two. She felt bad and joined the hug.

* * *

Let’s just say, Steven and Connie’s date was cut short, and Spinel enjoyed and watched as they said their goodbyes. Departure is such  _ sweet sorrow. _

Later that night, Spinel and Steven were at their favorite grass field, a couple miles away from the barn where he held her, and listened as she spoke in-between tears. He was very patient with her, and tried reasoning with everything she said.

She went on about something with the Diamonds? And another thing about friends, dating friends. She talked about everything but why she was  _ really  _ crying.

One thing she did ask him was if he really loved Connie, but he didn’t give a straight answer.

Connie was a nice girl, and she could see why Steven liked her. But none of that mattered right now. 

All of her worries, regrets and fears slipped right away when he gently intertwined their fingers.

Oh,  _ what Universe did to her...  _

He gave her that warm, gentle smile that he’d always do. The same one that increases her heart-rate. The same one that makes her crazy. The same one that makes her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

She knew everything would be okay.

He was all she needed. He was  _ her everything. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story!! Leave comments/kudos and let me know if I should make more ! Thank you for reading 💖 Make sure to tell me what you think in the comments!!


End file.
